The present invention relates to a portable saw mill, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable saw mill utilizing a horizontal traversing band saw.
In recent years, there has been a demand for saws capable of cutting lumber from felled logs. More particularly, there has been a demand for such saws which are readily portable. Such saws are in demand because they eliminate the need to transport logs from the forest and to a saw mill, resulting in a savings in fuel and labor. Additionally, such portable saws enable lumber to be produced in remote locations where it is intended to be used. Additionally, portable relatively inexpensive saw mills are ideal for the occassional user who might have a few acres of woodland and wishes to harvest some lumber therefrom.
So-called Alaska mills have been on the market. Such mills normally include attachments for standard chain saws to enable chain saws to cut boards from felled logs. Since saw chains are designed to cut transverse to the grain and not longitudinally thereof, such mills have not been as efficient as desired. Moreover, it has been difficult for even trained operators to cut straight boards efficiently with known Alaska mills. Also, so-called Alaska ladders must be nailed to the log before the first cut is made in order to assure that a straight cut is made. This step is time consuming and requires materials not always readily available in remote forest locations. Furthermore, such mills tend to amplify undulations in successive cuts, and when cutting long boards it is often necessary to drive wedges into the cut to prevent the board from pinching the saw chain. Also, a substantial amount of lumber is wasted because of the relatively wide kerf of a saw chain.
Various types of portable band saws are known for cutting lumber from felled logs. An example of such a saw may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,084; 3,721,146; and 4,276,693. The present invention overcomes many of the problems associated with currently available portable band saws.